Disappointment and Pleasure
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Ritsuka always maintained that he didn't like Soubi coveting him, but he was disappointed with his ears. And Soubi knows the pleasure that can bring Ritsuka closure.


**Disclaimer: Ritsuka and Soubi belong to Kouga Yun, and definitely not to me.**

**I feel like I'm being hated by right now. Especially since my last story was ignored, although I have over 100 people watching me.**

**I'm really active on deviantART right now, so that takes most of my time nowadays. But I'm still always making time to write fanfiction.**

**So anyone who reads this, let me know I'm still loved!**

**Enjoy meh yaoiness!**

* * *

Ritsuka stared in silence at the man sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his room.

Soubi's lips were pursed, his eyes looking fixedly away from Ritsuka, his hands folded delicately over his lap. Ritsuka knew what he was doing. He was thinking dirty thoughts about him.

**_DISAPPOINTMENT AND PLEASURE_**

Ritsuka was seventeen. In the five years since he had first met Soubi, the man hadn't changed much. At 25, he was still the same old Soubi, still loyal to Ritsuka but still wanting him just as much as he always had.

Ritsuka hadn't changed much, either, but he had still become more mature. His ears and tail were still firmly attached to his body, although they were becoming somewhat of an annoying hinderance to him. He enjoyed and valued his innocence, but at the same time, he wanted to feel grown up. Not to mention that the ears of his schoolmates were dropping like flies as they too grew older.

He continued to stare at Soubi's silent form. He did this often. Soubi was at Ritsuka's house nearly every day, many times for no reason other than to just see him. Ritsuka would pore over his homework, and Soubi would watch him. When watching became too much, Soubi would turn and think his thoughts without the temptation of actually having to look at Ritsuka.

"You're coveting me." Ritsuka pointed an accusing finger at Soubi.

Soubi answered with a wry smirk, turning to face him. "I always covet you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka frowned, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face. He shook it off, turning back to his homework. They were no closer relationship-wise than they had been five years ago, other than the fact that they kissed more frequently and somewhat more passionately. Ritsuka didn't object. He had grown used to, and even expected Soubi's soft lips to meet his constantly.

"Go home," he said shortly. "I... need to finish my homework."

"Ritsuka?"

"Without you here to... desire me." He felt his cheeks flush as he said the words. He heard Soubi rise from his chair, and within moments he felt arms draping around his shoulders. He inclined his head to welcome Soubi's kiss.

Blushing as he did every time, Ritsuka allowed Soubi to deepen the kiss, feeling the man's tongue sliding swiftly into his mouth. He made to turn his head away, but Soubi's hands left his body and swiveled the chair to face him. Ritsuka pulled away with a start, his face crimson.

"Soubi!" he shouted, holding a hand over the man's amused lips. "I told you-"

"I love you." Soubi said, silencing him with another soft kiss. He ran a hand through Ritsuka's hair, smiled, and turned toward the window. "Goodbye, Ritsuka."

He leapt gracefully out the window as he always did. Ritsuka watched him, his fingers at his lips. No matter how many times Soubi had kissed him, he couldn't get over the feeling of the man's tongue in his mouth. He had never liked it, but he wanted it. It was almost as though he craved that heat, not only in his mouth, but the burning fire that spread through his body.

He shook his head to clear his mind. His ears twitched.

He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the desk. The thought that he really needed to lose his ears came back to him.

_"But Soubi?"_ he thought, blushing again.

He'd thought about his ears and Soubi in the same mind many times. He knew Soubi wanted to take them, and he knew that he couldn't find someone he trusted more to do it than Soubi if he looked for a million years. But it would be so awkward.

He stepped into his bathroom, and looked into the mirror. His hands fussed with his ears, and he lifted his tail to his side. He frowned as he dropped his tail and flattened his ears, trying to imagine how he would look without them. Pale pink flooded his cheeks as he stared at his own reflection.

"Disappointed with your virginity?"

Ritsuka jumped and lifted his eyes inches up the mirror to see the twinkling blue eyes reflected in them. He spun around to face Soubi, furious and blushing.

"Agatsuma Soubi!" he shouted angrily, his fists balled up at his side.

"Yes?" Soubi was still smiling.

"I thought you left!"

"No, I wanted to see you again."

"Liar!" Ritsuka said, stepping up face-to-face with him. "You wanted to spy on me!"

Soubi's face was impassive. "Be that as it may," he said, touching a hand to Ritsuka's ear, "You don't want them anymore...?"

"Of course I want them!" Ritsuka said vehemently, pushing Soubi's hand away. "I'm fine!"

"You want to lose them," Soubi said softly, stepping closer to breathe his words onto Ritsuka's lips. "Just let me take them from you..."

Ritsuka hissed quietly as he felt Soubi's lips on his, the familiar surge of heat rushing through him. His hands subconsciously tightened on Soubi's jacket, and he felt his body being painfully pressed against the sink.

"Soubi..." he moaned. "Stop..."

"Nnh?" Soubi pulled away, gazing into Ritsuka's indigo eyes.

"The sink..." Ritsuka whispered, trying desperately to come back to his senses. "That hurts..."

Soubi sighed, straightening up. "Well then, where should we-"

"Where should we what?" demanded Ritsuka in alarm, attempting to distance himself from Soubi.

"Proceed with losing your ears, of course," Soubi replied with a smirk, his fingers not hesitating as they began to unbutton the boy's shirt. Ritsuka stood silently, his mouth half-open as he made no attempt to stop Soubi from undressing him. His tail swished slowly behind him, as though afraid to disappear like it surely would in a few minutes' time.

His ears began to twitch again, his body in full protest against what was about to happen, but at the same time, tingling pleasantly and urging Soubi on.

"Mmm... look at that..." Soubi said softly, his eyes fixed on the bulge in Ritsuka's pants. "I knew you wanted this..."

At the words, Ritsuka's breathing became ragged. He finally realized just how much he was in agreement with what Soubi was luring him into. Soubi's thin smile brightened as Ritsuka walked slowly past him and sat down on the bed, absentmindedly unzipping his pants.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi said, sounding almost like a giddy child. "You sure?"

"Do it before I change my mind," Ritsuka said blankly, as an ear twitched. He caught his reflection in Soubi's glasses as the man straddled his lap, and he stared one last time at the ears on top of his head.

"Mom's gonna kill me." Any further words were drowned by Soubi's lips descending on his, and he allowed himself to be pushed back. His body remained unresponsive as he simply lay there, feeling velvet lips gliding across his collarbone.

"Nnn, Ritsuka..." Soubi whispered, sitting up halfway. "I'm gonna need you to move..."

"Move?" Ritsuka stared up at him. He knew he had to look like a frightened child. Soubi's smile was comforting as he cradled Ritsuka's face in his hand.

"You know," he said, his eyes bright. "Be a part of this."

"Oh..." Ritsuka said, swallowing hard and gazing around his room. "Soubi... I'm not sure..."

Soubi immediately sat up. His blue eyes swept over Ritsuka's worried face, and he took the boy's hand in his.

"You know, Ritsuka," he said, still smiling. "I lost my ears in the same way."

"You did?" Ritsuka asked in surprise, still lying there looking scared. Soubi nodded.

"Something like that."

Ritsuka's expression fell again as he looked away and out the window. "It... hurts..."

"Yes." His eyes were narrowed in concern for thinking that he could let the same pain he had experienced come to Ritsuka. That was wrong.

"I know you'd be... gentle with me, Soubi, but..."

"Even I couldn't spare you from at least some pain." Soubi finished for him.

"But I know it feels good, more than it hurts, and I really want to, but I'm scared and I don't know what I'll think without ears and-" He stopped rambling to draw a choppy breath.

"Pleasure," Soubi whispered, leaning forward again to ensure that his words would be soft on Ritsuka's ear. "Pleasure reigns over all."

"I _know_ that..." Ritsuka couldn't find the will to waver his gaze from Soubi's. "I know..."

Taking Ritsuka's pause as a final confirmation, Soubi's thin fingers slowly began removing his pants. Ritsuka's hands raised almost as a reflex, for a moment, then he lowered them and allowed Soubi to continue. Soubi's eyes were no longer fixed on his, but were watching his pulse hungrily, lust burning brightly.

Ritsuka forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, and his eyes wandered to the window again. He wanted to... he wanted to so bad. And Soubi's hands... touching him _there_... his better judgement was about to be overruled. He grasped Soubi's hair between his fingers, struggling against himself by pulling the man closer.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi said in surprise, having toppled into the boy's lap at the force. "Wait... wait..."

He sat up, his eyes scorching into Ritsuka's.

"Ritsuka, I need to know," he said, their fingers locking. "Are you ready?"

Ritsuka's breath halted completely. His eyelids fell shut, shielding him from reality for one precious moment, and then he opened them to face Soubi again.

"Yes."

The smile that spread across Soubi's face told Ritsuka that he had done right.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N: That didn't have much plot, but I was feeling in a plotless yaoi mood, you know? It happens... frequently.**

**-wink-**


End file.
